Anarky
Anarky is a villain appearing in'' Beware The Batman. He debuted in the episode: Tests. In the episode, he assisted two thugs in vandalizing Gotham, while fighting against Batman. He is the one of the primary antagonists of the series. The others being Professor Pyg and Magpie. Biography Nothing is currently known about Anarky's true identity or past. He appears to be a dark mirror image of Batman and looks upon the dark knight as his perfect foil and opponent in the game he is playing. Anarky, true to his name, believes that it is his duty to bring about absolute freedom to the world through complete anarchy and chaos as he views order and peace as boring and predictable. Apparently he has been searching for an adequate opponent for a very long time. He appears to be just as skilled in combat as Batman and nearly his match in mental prowess as well. Where he and the Bat differ is their policies on innocent casualties. Batman has sworn never to take a life, whereas Anarky looks upon regular people as mere pawns in his all encompassing game. He wears all white as he views himself as the White King like on a chess board with Batman as the corresponding Black King. Appearance Anarky wears an completely white costume with a hood and cape. His utility belt is also white and has cylinders, much like the batbelt in past incarnations. His eyes are completely white like Batman's, but more widely open. His outfit bears the Anarchy symbol on the chest. He wears a utility belt similar to Batman which stores various weapons and items including flash-bang like bombs and an extendable baton. Powers and Abilities '''Abilities' *'Peak Human Conditioning ' *Peak Human Strength *Peak Human Speed *Peak Human Durability *Peak Human Agility *Peak Human Reflexes *Peak Human Intelligence *Peak Human Stamina *Peak Human Flexibility *Peak Human Longevity *Peak Human Sensory System *Peak Human Immune System *Indomitable Will *Unpredictability 'Equipment ' *Utility Belt *Shotgun *Bomb Capsules Trivia *According to the Creators he will be the key role villain in the series *In the comics, there were two Anarky's. The first Anarky was Lonnie Machin, a genius-level teenager and minor enemy of Batman, but major opponent of Batman's sidekick, Tim Drake (Robin III). The second Anarky was an even younger teenager, obsessed with war and combat, named Ulysses Hadrian Armstrong (formerly known as The General). Their outfits were red and gold and included a wide-brimmed hat rather than a hood. *He is the villain that is in complete opposition to Batman, from the color of their outfits to what they are fighting for. *It is possible that his real name is Lonnie Machin. *Unlike in the comics, in this version of Anarky is an adult instead of a teenager. *The color of his outfit and face resembles the skin of the Joker. *He's wearing the outfit that is very different from the original comics. *He is a villain that has not yet revealed his true goals. He only said "Fight against order and unleash freedom with any price!" Quotes Gallery AnarkyTrailer.png Anarkey.jpg|Throwing a Bomb Capsule Anarky.jpg Tests.jpg|Batman VS Anarky Beware-the-Batman Tests.jpg|Welcome Gotham City to the art... of destruction! Anarky BewareTheBatman 001.png 174px-Anarky_(Beware_the_Batman).jpg 185px-Beware_the_Batman_Tests.jpg anarky (3).jpg anarky 4.jpg anarky 5.jpg Category:Villains Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Non super-powered Category:Replacement Original Characters Category:Anarchist Category:Unseen Face Category:Mysterious Characters